Ask Stories: The Right Way
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: I have been itching to do this! My way of writing an ask story. Complete.
1. Ask Shadow The Hedgehog

**Ask Story: The Right Way**

**Ask Shadow The Hedgehog 0**

A grumpy emo hedgehog was sitting at the kitchen table having his morning cup of tea. It was a usual day off work, no doing missions for GUN for today, him and Rouge had the day off and Shadow hoped to spend it on his own relaxing, he didn't have the interest in going out and having fun like the others.

All of a sudden Rouge came in. "Umm, Shadow, you'd better come and see this." Rouge came into the kitchen and said urgently and then ran back out again. Shadow slammed his mug onto the table, not hard enough for it to break, but hard enough to show his frustration.

"What is it now?" Shadow growled then stopped in his tracks when he came out into the hall to see piles of envelopes on the floor by the front door. "What is… this!?" Shadow yelled, not happy about all of this mail.

He went to open a few of them up, they were all questions from fans. "Well, at least they're not bills and spam." Shadow sighed, went into the kitchen and dropped the letters in his hand into the recycling bin.

Rouge ran in after him and took the letters out of there, looking at Shadow irritably, "You're not just going to discard them like they mean nothing Shadow, are you!?" Rouge said seriously.

"I just did… mind helping me clean the rest up?" Shadow said, going back out of the kitchen and into the hallway to pick the rest up.

"No way Shadow, you will read every one of them and reply! They're your fans and they deserve to get taken notice of." Rouge said, putting the envelopes on the table.

The two of them got the huge pile, neatly stacked onto the table. "So, what now?" Shadow asked unenthusiastically, finishing off his tea which had now gone cold.

"Let's get washed and dressed first, we'll deal with _all_ of these in a little while." Rouge said and they both went to do just that. Shadow was dreading this.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Shadow Answers 1

**Ask Story: The Right Way**

**Ask Shadow The Hedgehog 1**

After much protesting, Rouge got Shadow to sit down at the kitchen table, she got him some pen and paper and made him write replies to all of the letters. Shadow looked tired and bored as if he'd being going for hours but he hadn't even started yet. He groaned and sighed, folding his arms and pushing his chair back from the table. "No way, Shadow, you're not leaving the table until you've replied!"

"Fine!" Shadow snapped and pushed himself in. The grumpy hedgehog picked up the first letter and read it aloud so that Rouge, who was sitting opposite him, could hear too. "Hmm…

Dear Shadow,

So you like mud kips?

Joking… do you play videogames?

From SwiftShadow123"

Shadow sighed and put his face in his hands, "How is this relevant to anything? Oh well…" he picked up a fresh piece of paper and said what he was writing aloud so that Rouge could hear and approve.

"Dear SwiftShadow123,

I've never heard of mud kips, I don't get out much. I played a video game once; Sonic insisted I should try it. I didn't understand how pressing buttons were supposed entertaining. I guess I haven't gotten used to this way of life yet since my life on the ARK. So, I've played them once, I didn't like it.

Yours Sincerely, The Ultimate Life Form."

Rouge nodded with a smile, approving of the neatly handwritten letter. They added the address, put it in an envelope and added a stamp. Shadow gave a slight smile, but went back to his usual expression when he realised there would be a lot more to come.

"I think I'm going to learn some more about you today Shadow." Rouge said as Shadow opened the next letter.

"You already know about me." Shadow said nonchalantly, while concentrating on what he was doing.

"Yes, but maybe I'll learn about the little details. It's knowing those little details that makes a close friendship." she smiled.

"Yes." Shadow said and moved onto the next letter, reading it out loud with uncertainty, he sighed first. "Here we go…

Dear Shadow,

Did you see Maria as your sister or lover?

Is Silver really your son?

From RALF"

Shadow put down the letter and looked into space, thinking long and hard about what he was going to say. Rouge become slightly nervous, Shadow was thinking of Maria, she didn't know what his reaction would be.

"I… really don't know…" Shadow said. "I know that I loved her… but, I'm not an expert on love, so I don't know what the love meant…" he said and looked down, feeling upset. "Anyway… I suppose I should write my answer down…"

He took the next piece of paper and started his letter, of course, reading it out as he did.

"Dear RALF

That's a really deep question you asked me there. I know that I loved Maria but I don't know what way I did. Secondly, no, Silver is not my son; however there have been rumours of him being an ancestor of me and Amy. When you need to realise that it could mean that I have a child with someone, Amy has a child with someone, and our two children have another child with each other. Silver isn't my son but he's possibly a descendant. After all, he will be born nearly 200 years in the future.

Yours Sincerely, The Ultimate Life Form."

Several hours, five cups of coffee and tea, two pizzas and three toilet breaks later, Shadow had gotten to the bottom of the last pile of letters. "One… more…" Shadow groaned. "Why can't it just go away?" he complained. Rouge giggled from the other side of the table.

"It's not going to go away until you reply. I know Shadow, I'm tired too." Rouge said, looking to the window to see the natural light turning from a bright yellow to dim orange as the sun was setting. "Just one more." she encouraged.

"Yeah… just one more… and I can go to sleep." Shadow moaned and opened the last letter. "Good, it's a short one." he sighed with relief, and read his last question aloud. "Oh boy…

Dear Shadow

Have you ever watched D. Grey-Man?

From Winter muffin."

Shadow blinked twice and said. "I don't even know what that is… I suppose it's a TV show of some sort." he assumed, from the word 'watch' he had guessed that.

After many questions that included many things that Shadow had no idea about, Rouge decided to get out the laptop, and it was on Internet Explorer, ready to do research. She searched D. Grey-Man on Google. "It's an anime." Rouge stated. It was time to answer.

"Dear Winter Muffin,

I've never watched D. Grey-Man, nor do I watch much TV or any anime for that matter, but maybe it's something I would watch if I spent more time on the TV or internet.

Shadow."

He had gone from saying 'Yours Sincerely, The Ultimate Life Form' to just 'Shadow' at the end of his letters, he was too tired and his fingers almost crippled from writing to much. Shadow lay his head on the desk with the Thump, it was over. "Finally, I'm done… can I go to bed now?" he asked.

Not taking any notice of Shadow's question, Rouge said, "Well done Shadow, now we need to go and post them all." At this Shadow let out a cry of frustration, he was wrong, it wasn't over; it would take hours to post all of them.

**See how I was able to spread only three questions over nearly 1000 words? Looks a lot more professional than those script stories, don't you think?**

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Shadow Answers 2

**Ask Story: The Right Way**

**Ask Shadow the Hedgehog 2**

One late night, Shadow was getting home from a hard day's work at GUN. He hated the job so much and was only attending so The Commander would stay off his back. Anyway, he got his keys out of… somewhere and opened the front door. He gave it a light push, but it wouldn't open, it was as if it was stuck. Shadow gave it a harder push and it scraped along the floor, pushing against whatever was in the way.

Shadow finally got inside and closed the door to see piles of envelopes. "No." he said, he picked one of them up, it was from a fan. "No!" he exclaimed. "They've done it again… why… how!?" he cried out.

He kicked the large pile of letters in anger; many of them flew into the air and fluttered down, one on top of his head. "I'd better hide these before Rouge gets home, if she doesn't know about them, she can't make me reply-"

There was the sound of a key going into the door behind him. Shadow sighed and turned around to see Rouge opening the front door and coming into the house. She looked at the mess around the hallway. "Oh, looks like you have more mail." She said, sounding confused. "Fan mail again?" Rouge asked.

"Yes." Shadow hissed and picked the nearest few envelopes up, he started taking them into the kitchen, Rouge helped. "Why does this happen to me? It's like they hate me or something." he groaned, he would have to go through the replying all over again.

"Wow Shadow, this is more than before. I think you've encouraged them." Rouge joked. Shadow turned around and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"No, you encouraged them; you're the one who made me do this!" Shadow hissed, he then turned back around and proceeded to bring his third pile of letters into the kitchen.

When they were done the piles were bigger than last time and there were more of them. "This isn't a post office dammit!" Shadow yelled. He then turned to Rouge with tired eyes. "Please don't make me do these now… I'm tired…" he groaned, holding back a yawn.

"Me too Shadow, it's late. Let's get some sleep and tomorrow we can write to your fans." Rouge said, so they got ready for bed and went to sleep in their separate rooms.

That morning, Shadow woke up but didn't bother to get up, knowing what he'd have to do. He lay in bed for nearly half an hour until Rouge came into the room and opened the curtains, letting in the blinding sunlight. Shadow hid under the covers like a teenager being woken up by it's parents. "Come on Shadow, I've already been out to fill up on stamps." Rouge said, trying to pull the covers off of him.

"No! I'd rather lie in bed all day!" Shadow yelled from under the covers.

"I know you'll get up eventually." Rouge teased playfully and left. Shadow growled from under the covers.

"That's where she's wrong." he said, deciding he would avoid the work at all costs.

About ten minutes later, Shadow could smell something, something delicious. "Damn… she's cooked a pizza…" Shadow said nervously. "I'll have to resist it- PIZZA!" Shadow cried out, shot out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

"I told you so." Rouge said, and served the pizza. "Now let's make a start." she said and sat him down, Shadow would eat and work at the same time.

"So… first question…" Shadow said after swallowing his first bite. He opened an envelope and looked inside. "It's Swift again… let's see,

Dear Shadow,

Are you a cat or dog person? I mean, which is your favourite animal and why?

From SwiftShadow123."

"I like cats… they're so snuggle able." Rouge said.

"She didn't ask you." Shadow scoffed. Rouge made a challenging smirk. "Let's see,

Dear SwiftShadow123

Hello there again. I don't really prefer either, both of them have their advantages and both are good companions.

The Ultimate."

"Couldn't decide?" Rouge joked. Shadow gave sneer and ate his next slice of pizza hungrily.

"Next question…" Shadow sighed and opened the next letter, "Oh for-

Dear Shadow

Do you hate this?

From Bleach102."

Shadow threw the letter down in rage. "Was this supposed to taunt me or something? They know this is going on…" Shadow hissed, Rouge got up and walked further from Shadow, getting worried about his anger. "They've all ganged up to annoy me… just… who is doing this?! I bet it's Sonic… that faker!" he roared. "I'll sort him out later." he said, calming down, "For now…

Dear Bleach102,

Yes, I hate this very much. I'm only doing this because Rouge is making me… thank you for your question.

Shadow."

He scribbled down in anger, it was only just legible. Rouge cautiously took the letter to get it ready for sending off. She watched Shadow carefully as he picked up the next letter, grumbling to himself until he read out the next question.

"Dear Shadow,

Honestly, how cool do you think sonic is?Do you read Fanfictions?

From Calypso the Echidna."

Shadow's eye twitched and he went to write the next answer. Rouge was getting increasingly worried about him.

"Dear Calypso the Echidna,

That's a good question. I do not think Sonic is cool in any way, the faking hedgehog annoys me so much, and if I find out that he's responsible for this mass of fan mail, he's not going to be able to walk for a year!

And, I have read Fanfiction once; it was not a good experience.

Shadow."

**(A/N: To see what Shadow was on about when he said it wasn't a good experience, please take a look at my story 'Shadow's Fanfiction Experience.')**

Many hours later, it had gotten dark and the piles decreased in size and quantity, until there was only two letters left. "Nearly there." Rouge yawned. "Just these two…"

"No… I've had enough for today… I'll do them tomorrow…" Shadow whined, his ears folding back. "I can't take this any more…"

"Just two more Shadow, is that too much to ask!?" Rouge snapped she too was getting annoyed.

"Bathroom break first." Shadow said and pushed himself up from the table and walked out of the kitchen tiredly.

When Shadow hadn't come back for ten minutes, Rouge became concerned, Shadow never took this long. She knew exactly what he had done. She got up and went to his bedroom to find him in bed, asleep. "Oh no you don't, I can't believe I fell for that!" she said, waking Shadow up with the sound of her voice. "Get up! You're so close to finishing, we can post them tomorrow, I promise you can go to bed afterwards!"

"No… you're not my mother! Wait- no one is!" Shadow yelled, folding his arms. "I'll answer them tomorrow!" he said; Rouge left the room looking annoyed. Shadow slumped back into his pillows again. All of the sudden, Rouge came back into the room, turned his bedroom light on and left. "Rouge!" Shadow yelled out. He got up to turn it off. "I'm out of bed now… may as well do as she says…" he sighed to himself.

Shadow went back into the kitchen to see Rouge sitting in her place and waiting impatiently. Shadow opened the second to last letter. "Why can't this just be the last one…?

Dear Shadow,

Do you have feelings for Rouge?

From Anime-Cuteness."

The two of them were silent until Shadow growled out. "No… she's being mean to me."

"I'll show you mean Shadow _Doom_."

"Don't call me that! I refuse to be associated with that monster!" Shadow exclaimed then sighed. There was another awkward silence. Shadow took a deep breath and started to write the next letter.

"Dear Anime-Cuteness

I did have feelings for Rouge at some point… I swear there was something between us but now we're just friends, which is why we're together a lot.

Also, sorry for the bad handwriting, I'm tired.

Shadow."

Rouge blushed and said, "I never knew that Shadow… I didn't think you liked me at all back then." she said.

"Yeah, well like I said in the letter, I don't have those feelings any more so don't get any ideas." Shadow grumbled.

"Okay then grumpy." Rouge scoffed and turned away in a mood as Shadow opened the last letter.

"To Shadow,How on earth did your address get out to the world? I mean, none of us knew where you lived until , this may sound kinky, but did you ever have a thing for Amy or Blaze?Sincerely: Insane Leader."

Shadow widened his eyes at the first question. "I don't even know! Whoever's responsible for this is going to get it…" he hissed and wrote the last letter.

"Dear Insane Leader,

I don't know how everyone got my address. I have a feeling someone's playing a very horrible prank, or one fan knew and passed it on.

Also, Blaze… heard of her, never met her. Amy… I don't, we had one moment together on the ARK, I don't have feelings. Even if I did, she's into Sonic not me and our personalities are too different so I don't think it would work.

Shadow."

**(A/N: I'm trying not to be couple biased with this.)**

Shadow gave the letter to Rouge to seal up and left the room. "Good night Rouge." he said softly and went to bed, Rouge smiled and called back,

"Goodnight Shadow."

They would post all of the replies in the morning.

**The longest chapter so far for this. Send in more questions if you still have any, but beware Shadow's wrath.**

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Shadow Answers 3

**Ask Stories: The Right Way**

**Ask Shadow the Hedgehog 3**

Shadow was laying back on a deck chair that was inside his living room. Rouge came in and saw this, she looked confused. "What are you…"

"I didn't want to go outside. If I go outside I'll be seen and then the fans will know my new location… then moving to this new house would have all been for nothing." Shadow said, not even looking at Rouge.

"So you're just going to hide in here for the rest of your life?" Rouge asked in disbelief putting her hands on her hips.

"No sunshine… but no fan mail either." Shadow said smugly, a cocky smile came across his face as he took a sip of his ice cold drink. Then there was a knock on the front door of their house. Shadow pointed towards the door, signalling for Rouge to get it.

Rouge scoffed and walked off to do so. Shadow stayed in the living room, he sat up, still sipping his drink from his straw while he listened to hear who it was. "A package for Shadow _Doom_.-"

Shadow cringed, he hated when people called him that, whoever had put that name on the package definitely had it in for him. "Oh umm, I'll take that for him… he's out… or just lazy." Rouge said, sounding irritated. She took the package and closed the door.

Shadow came out into the hallway to see his package. "Hmph… I didn't order anything." Shadow mumbled while using a chaos spear to cut away at the tape. He opened up the flaps excitedly, wondering what could be inside.

His eyes widened, he then kicked the box onto its side and ran into the living room, yelling out in fear. Rouge was taken aback by this, what was going on? She lifted up the box from its side, envelopes were pouring out of it. "How did they find me!?" Shadow screamed out from the living room. Rouge picked out the biggest envelope which was on the top. She opened it and read it aloud.

"Dear Shadow,

We found your new address; you'll never get away from us."

"Who's it from?" Shadow asked, peeping his head out from the living room door.

"It… doesn't say…" Rouge said worriedly.

"Rouge… there has to be about 500 letters in that box… I _cannot_ reply to them all." Shadow said in a serious tone.

"Not all in one day anyway." Rouge added for him. Shadow's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You're not seriously suggesting I reply to them all again?!" Shadow cried out, walking over to her with worried eyes.

"I'm not suggesting." Rouge said plainly, Shadow sighed with relief. "I'm commanding. Come on, to the kitchen." Rouge said, and pushed him towards it, she then picked up the box. "Someone's taken the time to organise this, and you've messed it all up." Rouge said, sounding disappointed in him.

Shadow was sitting at the table with a foul look on his face. "So… making me do this again are we… on a sunny day like this? You're just cruel." Shadow hissed.

"We could go outside into the garden." Rouge said assertively. Shadow shook his head; he didn't like the thought of people walking past to see him in the garden writing letters. "Let's get a move on then." Rouge said and helped him set up.

"These aren't my friends… they're my haters…" Shadow complained and opened the first letter and read it aloud. "Hmph,

Dear Shadow,Hi!OMP, what's your favourite kind of pizza, or do you love them all equally?Do you like pandas? *puppy dog look*Do you think I'm annoying?Bye bye!Sincerely yours,Pandamonium ^^"

Shadow tilted his head and started to think, he then went to answer the three questions he had been given.

"Dear Pandamonium,

My favourite pizzas are the ones with a thin bases and lots of cheese. It's not good if it doesn't have enough cheese.-"

"You get very annoyed if it doesn't have enough cheese." Rouge interrupted, jokingly, with a laugh.

"Yes… anyway.

Do I like pandas? They're alright but I don't understand why the humans are working so hard to save them, they're only dying out because they won't get up have children on their own.

Do I think you're annoying. I don't have enough of an impression to work out whether you're annoying. Since you're a part of this mass asking of questions, then I may think that you are.

The Ultimate Life Form."

"That was a bit mean about the pandas." Rouge said, taking the letter to pack it in an envelope.

"I'm being honest and it's true." Shadow said, picking up the next letter. "Hmph…

Dear Shadow,I'm not a huge fan of you, but I feel like writing , my question: Let's say I was writing a Truth/Dare and lets pretend there's a you that's not the you that's reading this. OK, now let's hypothetically say there's this petition to get the not-you out of the T/D and it has about 521,838 signatures. If it gets passed who would you want to replace not-you."Sincerely, That A. Gamer."

Shadow scoffed and said, "Not a huge fan? Hmph… why write to me then?"

"They're a small fan of yours? They don't have to be obsessed to write to you Shadow." Rouge said, motioning for him to continue. Shadow began to write his reply.

"Dear That A. Gamer,

I don't know, whoever would want to come in to replace me. In terms of, whoever I would want to be embarrassed the most I'd say Sonic… even though he's probably already there. Hmm… Black Doom, wouldn't mind seeing him getting embarrassed… and it's unusual.

The Ultimate Life Form."

"I wouldn't mind doing one of those games, as long as its fun… and I get something out of it, like jewels of course." Rouge said playfully. Shadow sighed and said,

"I'm surprised this is the first time you've mentioned jewels." and picked up the next letter. "Interesting,

Dear Shadow,Sonic did not make us do this, we all did it because we want to. If you're angry, why don't you punch a pillow instead of blaming Sonic? Or you could play a prank on him if you want, which ever you like.I would suggests the biggest fan, Bleach102."

"So, that rules out Sonic in this search for who's responsible for this." Rouge said,

"Unless Sonic made them lie." Shadow said seriously. Rouge sighed, Shadow always blamed Sonic for these things. "Now,

Dear Bleach 102,

Hello there again. I should believe you when you say Sonic never did this, but I'm not completely sure about that, I'll have to _ask_ him later. I've heard all that before, I've taken anger management classes, nevertheless, I'm going to punch a blue hedgehog instead of a pillow… and I'm not a fan of pranks.

The Ultimate Life Form."

"Wow Shadow, what is it that you have against Sonic to hate him so much?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"Save the questions for later Rouge, I'm getting enough from my fans here… can we take a break?" Shadow asked.

"You've only done a few… think about me… I've had to lick all of these envelopes, do you hear me complaining?"

"You just did…" Shadow sneered and moved onto the next letter. "Hmm, another regular.

Dear Shadow,

I'm sorry for giving you another "deep" question but how would you feel if Maria was alive and cured of N.I.D.S?

From RALF."

Shadow went silent, Rouge did also. Another question about Maria, the questions that made Shadow really think hard and deeply. "I would be… so happy… but… it's never going to happen." Shadow said softly and sadly. It took him a while to get himself together so he could write his reply,

"Dear RALF,

I would be the happiest hedgehog alive. Maria meant so much to me and to see her come back, and without the risk of death would make my life full.

The Ultimate Life Form."

A tear fell onto the paper before he gave it to Rouge to be sent off. Shadow left the table, Rouge didn't try to keep him back, she knew he needed some time alone. "He can do the rest of them later." she said to herself and went to go and do something else.

Rouge looked behind the sofa as she was watching TV, to see Shadow walk into the living room, a rotten look still on his face, although when does he ever look happy? "Are we going to do this or what?" he said a went into the kitchen that was opposite the living room, across the hallway.

They continued as normal, Shadow hoped he wouldn't get another deep or serious question, he sighed with relief as he read the next question,

"Dear Shadow,

Do you think you would make a good dad? ( I do! )

From EMILY the Hedgie."

Rouge looked at Shadow with a smile. "What does that look mean? What do you think Rouge?" Shadow asked callously, folding his arms while the letter was still in his hand.

"I think you would make a good dad, as long as you don't end up losing your temper on a toddler, or any youth for that matter… and there is the issue of your immortality, you'll still be a teenager, even when your own kids grow up."

"Yeah… won't that be confusing… people would be thinking that they're the father and I'm the son." he scoffed. "Time to answer,

Dear EMILY the Hedgie,

I suppose I could be a good father as long as I could keep my temper and emotions under control. I don't think I'm meant for parenting though because the child would grow old while I'll stay young. Can you imagine what it would be like to have a child that looks much older than me? I suppose I could handle it if I had to though.

The Ultimate Life Form."

Many more letters were written before it became late, Shadow yawned and Rouge did the same, yawning is contagious. Shadow didn't even bother to ask whether he could go to bed, he just got up and went. Rouge didn't retaliate, she was tired too.

The next morning, Shadow was woken up by his cursed alarm clock, he would have smashed it if he could afford to buy another afterwards but sadly he had spent all of his spending money on stamps for the letters. He pushed the button to turn it off and got up. He went to the kitchen to get is breakfast before he would have to go to work.

Rouge soon followed after having a shower, "Do you have to shower every morning?" Shadow complained while he got up from finishing his tea and toast.

"Of course Shadow. Do you have to not shower for a whole week at a time?" Rouge retaliated with a question of her own. Shadow blushed only slightly.

"I shower more often than that, I swear." he said urgently. "I just don't smell as much as you." he said in a monotone voice and left the room. Rouge gave a scoff and started to make herself breakfast.

On his way to work, Shadow saw a blue hedgehog that was on the opposite side of the street. Shadow turned around to see him walking off, he hadn't noticed Shadow, but he would now. The dark hedgehog ran across the road and grabbed Sonic by the shoulder, Sonic took it as a friendly hello. "Oh, hi there Shadow, great morning, don't you think- Ooff!" Sonic said but bent over and choked and Shadow punched him in the stomach and walked off. "What did I do?" Sonic whined as he recovered from the hit.

When Shadow got home, he was in a good mood, which was strange for him. The smile was wiped off his face when he realised what he would have to do. He wondered if he could hide the letters and claim he had done them all and sent them off already. But as Shadow was carrying the box out of the kitchen, Rouge came into the house. "Oh, so this is why you were so eager to get home, so you could arrive before me and do this!" Rouge accused and shooed him back into the kitchen.

"I wasn't I swear, it was just spur of them moment!" Shadow said worriedly, he'd been found out.

"So, what do you want to do first? Eat and wash, or reply to some letters?"

"Get the worst out of the way first…" Shadow sighed. Rouge nodded and sat down ready, Shadow went out of the room, Rouge looked at him confusedly,

"Where are you going?" Rouge called.

"To have a wash, I just said!" Shadow yelled back irritably. "Were you even listening!?"

Rouge sighed, Shadow was unpredictable sometimes.

**Lucy Labrador**


	5. Shadow Answers 4

**Ask Stories: The Right Way**

**Ask Shadow The Hedgehog 4**

Yet again, the two of them were sitting at the table, Shadow read out the next question tiredly, feeling full from the pizza he had just had all to himself.

"Dear Shadow,

Do you love Rouge in your own little way?

From Char1493."

Shadow went red in the face and avoided eye contact with Rouge. "What's with the questions like this? Why are they so interested in my feelings for people?" he growled. "Can I skip this question?" he pleaded Rouge.

"No… go on Shadow, answer… you said earlier that you no longer have feelings for me, why so embarrassed all of a sudden?" She asked, clasping her hands together and looking at Shadow interested.

"I hate this… so much…

Dear Char1493,

I don't love Rouge in my very own way but I do like her very much as a friend. She's always there for me and I'd never betray her.

The Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow passed the letter to Rouge and picked up the next letter in a hurry. "Moving on!" he exclaimed and opened the next letter, hoping to get what he had just said behind him. When he read it, he regretted hurrying, his mouth gaped open.

"Dear Shadow,

I'M BACK!

Which of the girls (Amy, Rouge, Sally , Blaze etc) would you rather marry?Do you think Rouge is hot? I bet you do!

From Calypso The Echidna."

Shadow went even more red in the face, he felt his face getting hot. Rouge smiled mischievously, "So… those questions…?"

"I'm not answering either of them!" he cried out, shutting his eyes tight and putting his hands on his head as if he had an awful headache.

"Which one of us?" Rouge asked eagerly. Shadow braced himself and wrote out his answer.

"Dear Calypso The Echidna,

If I could say I would marry none of them I could, but I'm going to give you an answer. It would have to be Rouge, I'm closest to her. Amy is too young and I've never met the other two.

And do I think Rouge is hot? I wouldn't say hot, just, good looking with a nice personality.

The Ultimate Life Form."

"Aww Shadow, you can be so sweet, are you sure you don't have feeling?" Rouge said, feeling warm inside. Shadow narrowed his eyes at her.

"Moving on…" he said strongly through gritted teeth and picked up the next letter. "W-w-what!?

To Shadow the Hedgehog:Being the Ultimate Life Form, do you also struggle with...Cross Dressing? If so, Stoogesta may be right for you. Talk to your doctor about using Stoogesta, as side effects may include Faker laughing at you, Rouge getting turned on or laughing at you, even more letters asking if you enjoyed the experiences of Cross Dressing prior to taking Stoogesta, and a drive to watch the Three Stooges to the point, Have you ever cross-dressed? Come on, you know you wanna tell us the honest truth!Sincerely: Insane Leader. *Note, the address you will send to me is only a rendezvous point, and trying to go there to kill me will be pointless, as I laser-scan the response letters.*."

Rouge began to laugh out loud. Shadow was silent, feeling like he could cry. "NO!" he shouted out. He then had a calm look on his face, he held the paper with both hands and ripped it into four pieces. "I never got this." he said and dropped it on the floor.

"Shadow! How dare you!" Rouge exclaimed, she got up and picked up the pieces. "I'm sticking this back together and you will answer the question!" she told him off. She taped it back together and gave it to Shadow.

"Dear Insane Leader,

You really are insane, aren't you? NO I DO NOT CROSS DRESS!

The (very angry) Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow got up from the table and left the room. Rouge then heard Shadow roar out in anger from his bedroom and something smashed. He then came back in, still looking angry but not as much as before.

"Why did you do?" Rouge exclaimed.

"I punched a pillow, sadly it went through the bed and made a crack in the floor." Shadow said through his teeth furiously.

"I think we should take a break…" Rouge said with concern, Shadow narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, I want to get this finished, we're over half way there!" Shadow said, a crazed look in his eyes. He took the next letter out of the box and read it out with uncertainty and confusion.

"Dear Shadow,Your number one...and better than Sonic cause your Dark, Calm and friendMoney MakerP.S, I make lots of money."

He shook his head in annoyance. "I'm not going to reply to that, it's not even a question, what is this?" Shadow complained, the look of anger returning to his face.

"Next… 'question?'" Rouge suggested.

"I'm afraid to look… I'm tired of this." Shadow said, "No, I was tired of this from the start, now I'm going insane!" he said, his eyes wide with anger and shock, he looked insane too.

"Me too… I'm afraid for your health… why don't we leave this until the morning?" Rouge asked, looking at the time, it was nearly 10pm.

"No… must get this done." he said in a monotone voice and picked out the next letter. Rouge cringed, he had gone crazy. He read out the letter with no emotion.

"Dear Shadow,Can we try to be friends?Also, I'm alive Mephiles."

Shadow's head tilted and he dropped the letter, it looked as if he had completely switched off.

"Okay Shadow, let's get you to bed…" Rouge said and got him up. She led him to the sofa, since his bed was broken. As she tucked him under some blankets he began to whimper.

"I don't want to do this Rouge… make it stop…"

"I think we should call it quits for now… and get to the bottom of this." Rouge said, she left the room so that Shadow could sleep.

Rouge went into the kitchen again to clear up a little bit, she looked into the box to see many more letters. "Poor Shadow, maybe I should stop making him do this… if another lot of letters some through… I think I'll let him reply to them in his own time." she said, turned off the light, left the kitchen, closed the door and went to bed.

When Rouge woke up early in the morning, it was too early to be up, She decided she would get herself a drink and go back to bed. When she went into the hall she saw that the kitchen light was on and the door was open, that was not how she left it. "Shadow?" Rouge said worriedly. She went in to see Shadow reading more letters.

"They won't leave me alone Rouge." Shadow said, a twitch in his eyes and a tremble in his voice.

"What won't leave you alone?" Rouge asked, walking over to him.

"The voices…" he hissed. "They won't shut up until I've replied to every single one of this letters!" he exclaimed and opened the next one. Rouge sat down opposite him.

"Dear Shad,Why did you punch me in the gut yesterday...what did I ever do to you?Guess your emotions got the better of you?Your best buddy Sonic the Hedgehog."

Shadow began to shake, a tear rolled down his cheek. "How did that get there? The box came BEFORE I punched Sonic, right?" Shadow said through his tears.

"I don't know… did you?" Rouge asked, taking the letter. "We'll leave this one out… this is getting a little out of hand, you can tell Sonic himself tomorrow." she said soothingly, patting him on the back for comfort, feeling extremely concerned for him. "Last letter Shadow!" Rouge lied and pushed the box off of the table after she took out one more. "And then it's all over, come on." she said and gave it to Shadow.

He wiped his tears and gave a sniff as he opened it. "It's… Swift again…

Dear Shadow,Why do hate Sonic? What do think of all the yaoi (the Sonadow pairings as well!) that your fans come up with? What if someone paired you up with Eggman...or the Commander? From Swift."

Rouge stepped back as she heard Shadow say it, his voice getting angrier and angrier. Rouge though he might explode with anger, he gave a growl and then burst into tears. "Umm… how about you just tell me what you think and I write it for you?" Rouge said urgently. Shadow nodded while wiping his tears away again. Shadow said what he thought and Rouge wrote it down.

"Dear Swift,

I hate Sonic because he's an annoying Blue faker and I know he's responsible for this because he sent me a letter too. Yaoi is the most horrible thing I've ever seen when I'm put into the parings. Baring in mind that I hate Sonic, I hate Sonadow too. Being paired up with one of those too, it's unthinkable.

Shadow."

Rouge then packed the letters up and sent Shadow back to bed.

**Lucy Labrador**


	6. Shadow Answers 5

**Ask Stories: The Right Way**

**Ask Shadow the Hedgehog 5**

Rouge hid the remainder of the letters Shadow had been mailed and sent the ones he had written off to the address they came from. Shadow was able to get counselling so that he would no longer go insane, upset or become angry over the littlest of things.

Once Shadow was diagnosed with mental problems, he was allowed off work for three months with sick pay, The Commander wasn't happy about it but he could have been sued or arrested if he didn't follow the rules.

One early Friday afternoon, Rouge came home to find Shadow sitting on the sofa, eating ice-cream out of a tub. He also had several empty pizza boxes surrounding him. "Got hungry?" Rouge asked, wondering how Shadow hadn't gained a lot of weight from stuffing his face and being lazy.

"No, just bored." Shadow said and put another spoonful of soft ice-cream into his mouth. "To think… the pay I'm getting for not working at all is paying for all of this." he said while scraping up the remainders of half melted ice-cream.

"Thank goodness you're getting paid." she said, looking at all of the pizzas he had delivered. "So, how were you today, with the counsellor?"

"It was okay, I was asked some pretty deep questions though… but at least I got a few more things off my chest." Shadow shrugged, he dropped his empty ice-cream pot with spoon in on the floor.

Rouge gave a 'tsk' and picked it up. "You're becoming a lazy slob Shadow. Don't do that." Rouge scolded him.

"I was going to put it in the bin later." Shadow folded his arms in a mood.

"The bin's full, I asked you to empty it two days ago." Rouge complained and left the room.

Then there was a knock on the door, Rouge went to open it, knowing Shadow wouldn't get off his backside and do it. Shadow listened to hear who it could have been. "Hey Sonic." Rouge greeted the visitor.

"Hi there… how's Shadow after what's been happening?" Sonic asked.

"He's pulling through; he'll be back to his usual self… possibly better, within a few weeks." Rouge explained. "Do you want to see him?"

"That would be nice." Sonic said.

"Well I don't want to see you faker, it's your fault I'm in this state!" they heard Shadow calling from the living room.

"For the last time Shadow, I wasn't the one who sent you all of those letters! I didn't send any letters!" Sonic called back. "That guy's hard to please, I brought him pizza too." he complained.

Shadow shot out into the hallway. Sonic reached into his quills and got out a small pizza. "Sorry it isn't big…" Sonic said and passed it to the eager Shadow. Shadow snatched it off of him and ran into the kitchen to cook it in the oven.

"I'm sure Shadow's very grateful, he's just too stubborn to swallow his pride." Rouge said to Sonic, shouting the last bit so that Shadow could hear.

"Look, I swear that wasn't me Rouge-"

"I believe you Sonic, and I'm sure Shadow will to when he's done with his counselling sessions." Rouge said and looked into the kitchen to see Shadow watching the pizza cooking in the oven, waiting impatiently for it to finish.

"I'd better get going… I don't think Shadow wants me here, well, bye!" Sonic said and left. Rouge sighed and closed the door, she didn't like how Shadow was treating Sonic, he could be annoying but he was very nice at times, especially just now.

As Rouge was about to follow Shadow was into the kitchen, a few envelopes fell through the letter box, one by one, they kept arriving. In total there was only about ten but, she knew Shadow wouldn't be happy about this.

She picked them up and brought them into the kitchen, "Shadow…" she said nervously. Shadow turned around from the oven and widened his eyes. "There's only a few…" she added quietly, worried about how Shadow would feel. "You don't have to reply…" She said also, when she wasn't getting any words out of him.

"Get them out of my site." Shadow hissed. Rouge put them onto the table behind the fruit bowl, which had been emptied by Shadow.

"Brilliant hiding place." Shadow said sarcastically.

"At least there's not much… only a few, and look, one of them is for me…" she said with a smile and opened it. "See? Only a bill." she said and stuck it up on the notice board on the wall so she wouldn't forget to pay it.

"Might as well have a look at the first question while I wait for this pizza to cook." Shadow said unenthusiastically. Rouge picked one of them up and opened it up and read it out for Shadow,

"Dear Shadow,

WHO DO YOU LOVE? IS IT ROUGE?

How much do you hate Sonic?

From Calypso the Echidna."

Both Rouge and Shadow sighed. "I love no one!" Shadow cried out exasperatedly.

"Shall I write that down for you?" Rouge asked and found a piece of paper and pen. Shadow nodded, he answered the question while Rouge was his scribe.

"Dear Calypso the Echidna,

I love no one and Rouge is just my friend.

How much do I hate Sonic? Not as much as before, he gave me a pizza today; I still have my suspicions about the Faker though.

Shadow."

Rouge put it into an envelope. "Cut him a break Shadow… Sonic is not behind this. I swear you're paranoid or something." Rouge said and put the new letter to the side.

Shadow looked to the oven, the pizza wasn't cooked. Shadow gave a growl, "Next question." he snarled, Rouge didn't complain about his attitude, she knew he wasn't angry at her but at the pizza instead. Rouge read this one to him too,

"Dear Shadow,

I see you don't like our questions. Don't worry; I won't be here to anger you , what does it feel like to use Chaos Energy?Your one and possibly only not annoying fan,~VGCats-Rocks."

Shadow gave a 'Hmph', folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Finally, this is the first decent question I've have in ages… write this down Rouge,

Dear VGCats-Rocks,

That's a very interesting question. Well what does it feel like not to use chaos energy? I use it to live, I use it to fight and I've never known what it's like without it. When I have many emeralds and the energy is surging through my body, I feel so energetic and alive, but I also feel as though there's a danger to it, especially in super form. Too much of anything can harm you.

Shadow The Hedgehog."

Shadow said boldly and turned back to see how the pizza was getting on. "Damn it!" he yelled, it wasn't done yet.

"We've hardly been in here for five minutes, be patient Shadow." Rouge complained while getting the letter ready to send off. Seeing that he would have to wait longer, Shadow decided to move on,

"Next question Rouge." Shadow demanded. She picked up the next envelope, glaring at him for a second, he wasn't being very polite to her.

"Dear Shadow,Metal Sonic got his very own video game called Sonic 4: Episode Metal. What are your thoughts on that?Have you ever babysat Cream the Rabbit once?Sincerely Zails."

**(A/N: Babysitting Cream? Look up 'Shadow Baby sits Cream' by Shadow759 on You Tube.)**

Rouge was glad there wasn't another deep or silly question that Shadow would flip out about, he was already angry about the pizza being slow in the oven. "Let's see,

Dear Zails,

My thoughts on Metal Sonic being in a video game? I'm pretty annoyed, I should get my own game again, I'm much more worthy of a plot line that robot is!

No, I've never had to baby sit Cream, don't give anyone any ideas okay?

Shadow."

Shadow looked and saw the pizza, still not cooked, he slammed his fist on the kitchen counter. "Are you sure it's on Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Of course it's on! Uh- next question!" Shadow said with a stutter. While Rouge was getting out the next question, Shadow turned one of the dials on the cooker, feeling like an idiot.

"Dear Shadow,Hi again! Pizza with lots of cheese on it is good, but don't you get annoyed if there's too much?And hey! It's not the pandas fault! You can't force them to breed! What if your species was endangered and you were forced to mate?*sniffs* I'M MISUNDERSTOOD!Sincerely yours,PandamoniumP.S. After my last statement, do you think I'm emotional?."

Shadow thought for a few seconds. "Well, I suppose if there were piles upon piles of cheese on a pizza that would be a bit too much." Shadow said in deep thought, feeling the urge to drool as he was imagining all of that cheese on a pizza. "Rouge,

Dear Pandamonium,

Yes, having too much cheese would annoy me. Perhaps I would save the extra for later…"

"Eww, Shadow, no, you don't do that." Rouge said in disgust.

"Anyway…" Shadow said while clearing his throat. "Carry on,

Well, you do come across as a little emotional to me. But you did ask the question and I gave you an honest answer.

Shadow."

"Looks like you've upset someone Shadow." Rouge teased.

"Shouldn't have annoyed me then, should they?" Shadow said, smiling slightly as he looked into the oven to see the pizza making its progress. "I'm sure we have time for one more before the pizza is done." Shadow said nonchalantly. Rouge took out the next letter.

"Dear Shadow,

I'm sorry! Didn't mean to upset you! You are my favourite character! OH! Do you know shadowluver1242 from DeviantART?

From RALF."

Shadow had an annoyed expression on his face. "Rouge, write down a simple one word answer, No, and move onto the next question."

"Okay…" Rouge said and took out the next envelope as Shadow was taking his pizza out of the oven, a piece of paper fell out of it, like notes fall out of cards. Rouge went to pick it up. "It's a check… for $50 000!" she exclaimed, she read the letter,

"Dear Shadow,I gave you this check for you to buy a new bed and go see a come you always call Sonic a faker?Sincerely,Black Twilight Wolf."

Shadow sighed, "Isn't it obvious? I call him Faker because he's a faker." Shadow said and put his pizza onto a plate.

"Shadow, don't you realise? You're not going to go bankrupt any more, this will pay for the therapy you're having!" Rouge said, Shadow was cutting up his pizza as though he didn't care. "You really need a change in attitude Shadow!" she yelled getting angry. Shadow was now eating some of the cheese covered pizza, a look of pure bliss on his face.

Rouge sighed and got a new piece of paper, "What do you want to say?" She asked impatiently.

"Dear Black Twilight Wolf,

Many thanks for the money, I hope you're not making yourself poor for me. I'll use the money wisely and pay off my debts that I created while paying for a new bed and therapist.

I call Sonic a faker because he's a faker, it's obvious that I came first and he's copying me.

From Shadow." he said casually.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this… Fifty thousand Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Moving on." he sighed and stuffed another slice into his mouth.

"It's a good job the fans can't hear you… so ungrateful." Rouge grumbled. "This is the last one and it's quite long,

To is more of a piece of information then a question, but despite driving you crazy, I'm also trying to figure out who let the location of your old and new address out. I've ruled it down to five people, and I'll need your opinion on who you think it was. Tell me who is most likely to be causing this.1. Rouge *Most likely suspect, as she seems to be the only person that would know both locations without a doubt*2. The GUN Commander. *Second most likely suspect, as you would have to have filled out Job Applications, and he could have gotten your old address through that. Your new address could be he caught it by spying on you.*3. Sonic/Faker. *Only somewhat likely, as there is no way I know of that he could know of your current address*4. Mephelis the Dark: *He may be trying to wear you out mentally and psychologically, so when he does attack you, you are unable to defend. However he has the locations is unknown*5. Silver the hedgehog: A prank that got outta hand. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely, Insane Leader."

"Sonic." Shadow said without thought.

"Oh come on Shadow-"

"Has to be you then." Shadow teased.

"It's not me! I'm suffering here too, having to write your letters for you because you're mentally ill at the moment!" Rouge yelled.

"Yeah Rouge, you just said it, I'm mentally ill, don't yell at me, you'll make me worse." Shadow said monotonously.

"So, honest answer, who do you think it is out of those?" Rouge asked, ready to write it down.

"Dear Insane Leader,

My first instinct was to go with Sonic. But your arguments are logical. I don't think Rouge is doing this, she's getting dragged down with me in my suffering. The Commander or Mephiles? Perhaps. Silver? No way… he knows not to mess with me. If I do find out that this is him, I'll have a package made with a bomb in it, and will personally ask that it's not opened until exactly two hundred year from now and it will be posted to Silver himself. I'm going off the point…

I don't know, but I will find out.

Shadow."

"Wow Shadow, you sound determined to find out… it's a hard choice. I would be angry at Insane Leader for having me as a main suspect but, like you said in your letter, they have a logical reason." she said and got the letter ready for sending. "And that's it for now!" Rouge said and put the letters on the side ready to be sent off.

Shadow was finishing off his pizza, not looking bothered about this at all. "Shadow, this isn't you, I think you should be un-prescribed from those pills you're taking." Rouge sighed and left the room.

**Lucy Labrador**


	7. Shadow Answers 6

**Ask Stories: The Right Way**

**Ask Shadow The Hedgehog 6**

Shadow got over his insanity and was back to his usual self. Life was back to normal after his three months off of work; today was his first day back, so he was in a sulky mood. "Don't act like that Shadow; you haven't been out of the house for three months! This is going to be good for you, chubby." Rouge said and went out of the door.

Shadow followed, looking angry. "I'm not chubby!" he yelled.

"What's this then?" Rouge asked, poking his tummy which had began to stick out since he'd lazed around and stuffed himself for so long.

"That's nothing… I can get this off in a few days of work!" Shadow said and walked in front of her arrogantly. "It's hardly anything either."

"Yeah, lucky you, I struggle to keep this weight off if I have one slice of cake and you… three months of laziness and stuffing your face and a tiny bit of fat in the abdomen… you're a lucky bastard." Rouge said.

"I know." he said maliciously with a smirk.

After work, Shadow arrived home to find more letters in the doorway. Rouge was there to catch him when he fainted, falling backwards into her arms. "It's a good job we didn't use up all of that fifty thousand… I think we're going to need more help." Rouge sighed and dragged Shadow into the living room.

Meanwhile, Sonic decided to come and visit Shadow again, he had heard that the dark hedgehog had gotten better lately, so he sped off to Shadow's house to visit him. Maybe after Sonic had given Shadow that pizza he would be treated with more respect. Sonic got the house to see that the door was a jar open, he knocked on the door slowly and unsurely while peeping inside. "Hello?" Sonic called in nervously.

"Sonic, could you come inside and help me? We have another fan mail attack, help me clean this up." Rouge said with a slight whisper.

"W-Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked while coming inside.

"He's in the living room out cold, he saw the mess and passed out. We need to get to the bottom of this Sonic." Rouge said urgently.

"I'll help… as long as Shadow still doesn't suspect me." Sonic said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't think he blames you any more." she said and they began to pick up the letters and put them in the kitchen.

"Wow, I didn't realise Shadow got this much." Sonic said in awe. "I never get this much-"

"What are you doing here Sonic?" they heard Shadow's casual tone from the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm here to see you, how's it going?" Sonic asked cheerily.

"How's it… going!?" Shadow roared fiercely, he grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. "You did this to me you faker! I hate you, you deserve nothing but pain!" he snarled viciously in the terrified Sonic's face.

"But he didn't do it Shadow. If he was doing this then he would have been laughing when he came in to see the mail, but he's concerned about you, show him some respect!" Rouge yelled, she sounded like an angry parent.

Shadow pulled away from Sonic looking at Rouge with a shocked look. "What do you say to Sonic?" Rouge said sternly.

"Sorry Sonic…" Shadow mumbled while he sulked. "Now, you have to help me catch the person who's doing this!"

"And lick the envelopes." Rouge added. Sonic looked at her confusedly. "I'm tired of doing that, I'll write the addresses, but you lick the envelopes."

"Fine… if it'll help." Sonic sighed. "Are we going to do this now?"

"Might as well." Rouge said, Shadow attempted to escape but Sonic and Rouge pulled him back, Shadow would have kicked off but he didn't want to hurt Rouge. They put Shadow in his chair where he gave them both death glares.

"I hate you both!" he hissed.

"These letters could give us clues as to who is going this Shadow." Sonic said and sat down by Shadow, Rouge sat opposite. "Now let's get started!" he said eagerly.

"I have to go to the bathroom first." Shadow said and tried to get up but Sonic held him back.

"No way, you're not using that trick on me, I made that! Sit down!" Sonic said and pulled Shadow down.

"Yeah Shadow, I've fallen for it once, not again." Rouge said and gave Shadow the first letter. Shadow gave a 'Hmph' and opened it and read it out, an annoyed expression in his voice,

"Dear, Shadow Doom

It has come to my attention that I have a question which is quite important when you consider how much it needs to be answered. So with that being said I will ask my important question.

Do you ever get boogers in your nose?

Sincerely, A person who is too lazy to log in."

All three of them were silent until Sonic spoke as though he was trying to keep laughter back. "So Shadow, do you?"

Shadow went red in the face. "Would the Ultimate Life Form get such disgusting things?"

"Well, if you have to pee and do other things like the rest of us… then I think you get 'boogers' Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, I do!" Shadow said with his arms folded looking embarrassed and angry. "Wait…" he said as if something had just entered his head. "Too Lazy To Log In… only people who are on the internet log in, you don't log in to send a letter." Shadow said as if it had just dawned on him.

"Do you think your fans are submitting these to an online site… which means there's one mastermind out there printing and sending them!" Rouge said.

"Hmph, Rouge, write this down.

Dear Too Lazy To Log In,

I thank you for your or the leader of this production's, carelessness. You've given me a possible clue to what is going on here.

To answer your question, yes I do but I'm saying no more.

Shadow."

"This is boring… I'm getting some drinks." Sonic said and got up from the table and went to find something interesting to drink. He found soft drinks in the cupboard and gave them out. "Mind if I use these?" he asked.

"That's what they're there for Sonic." Shadow mumbled while he opened the next letter. "Oh chaos….

Dear, ShadowYou can't hide from us. We are every where. Outside your house, behind that lamp post a few feet from your house, in your mailbox, in invisible spaceships above your house, in your fridge eating your pizza. You cannot escape. We will find you and send you fan mail. *cue insane laughter and lights blinking on and off*"

Shadow was silent, his eyes wide with fear. "Shadow, don't worry, they're just doing that to scare you, they're not really in your fridge eating your… pizza." Sonic said and looked around as Shadow got up to check the fridge.

"Shadow, how about we look at the next letter!" Rouge enticed, getting worried for Shadow, he looked like a startled puppy right now. She gave him the next one when he sat down and took a sip of his fizzy orange drink.

"Dear Shadow,

Have you ever considered burning all the fan mail before Rouge gets a chance to make you answer it?

Which do you prefer: using Chaos powers or using guns?

Find the computer room.

What's the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? Well that's all I have.

From The Cheeseburger."

Shadow sighed. "That's all they have? Like four questions isn't enough…" Shadow said with sarcasm. "Rouge,

Dear The Cheeseburger,

I have considered trying to get rid of the mail you trouble makers have been sending me but Rouge would always catch me before I could do so.

Both Chaos Powers and guns have their advantages and each is good in certain situations. Guns are useful if I have no emeralds and I'm running low on energy but they'll also very noisy. If I wasn't to be sneaky, I'll use a chaos spear.

I will NOT find the blasted computer room!

The most embarrassing thing…"

"I know!" Rouge interrupted. Shadow began to look worried, he didn't know what she'd come up with. "I remember, I left work and I couldn't find you, you'd shot off home as fast as you could and I didn't know why…" she began. Shadow's eyes widened, "When I got home I found you outside the house, you'd been locked out because you'd forgotten your key… and your legs were awfully wet."

"Shadow, you peed yourself?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"No… no!" Shadow cried out but it was true. "You promised not to tell, Rouge!" he yelled.

"It was over a year ago… and I don't blame you, we were out on a mission all day, there was no time for breaks. Anyway… shall I write that down?" Rouge said.

"You will not! Just say I haven't any embarrassing moments." Shadow said and turned away from the both of them.

"… I've experienced would be the time I had an accident because it couldn't get into my house in time,

Shadow."

Rouge wrote down the rest of the letter. Shadow leaned over the table and tried to grab it so he could destroy the evidence. "Rouge, how dare you! Give it here, you're not going to send it off!" Shadow growled, but he couldn't get the letter. It was put into an envelope and was ready to go.

Several letters later the three of them were becoming bored. "Okay, now I really do need to use the bathroom." Shadow said and got up.

"Me too… ladies first Shadow." Rouge said and cut in front of him. Shadow sat down grumbling to himself.

"Those drinks go right through you… don't they?" Sonic said nervously. Shadow nodded cautiously, no making eyes contact with Sonic. "Went right through me…" he mumbled.

"Well, you don't have my permission to use the bathroom Sonic…" Shadow said sinisterly. Sonic looked at him worriedly while Shadow smiled at him sadistically. Rouge came back in to see this.

"What's going on?" Rouge asked.

"Shadow says I'm not allowed to use your toilet… but I have to." Sonic complained.

"It's not up to Shadow, it's up to me. Go on Sonic, guests first I think. You can wait Shadow." Rouge said.

"I claimed it first!" Shadow yelled, banging his hand on the table as Sonic got up. Rouge gave Shadow the next letter and he snatched it off her irritably. "No!

Dear Shadow,

I'm still alive, and I'm coming back. With an army!

Sincerely, Black Doom."

Shadow read it out and began to shake with fear. "Please say it's a prank!" he trembled.

"It is Shadow, okay? Your fans are just being cruel." Rouge said to make him feel better. Then Sonic came back in the kitchen, this was Shadow cue to peg it to the bathroom. He got up, flinging his chair back and ran out of the room. They heard the bathroom door slam.

"He can't have been that desperate." Sonic said, sitting down.

"He wasn't… he's just been given a startle, that's all." Rouge said and showed him the letter Shadow had just opened.

"Nah, can't be… it's a trick." Sonic said.

"That's what I told Shadow." Rouge said, "That poor thing has a very fragile mind, I think this is just messing him up all over again."

"I know… poor Shadow." Sonic sighed and waited for him to come back. When Shadow came back in, another letter was at his place on the table so that he could open it.

"Shadow,

Which do you like better: Pixar or DreamWorks?

Have you ever eaten a bug? How much more of this fan mail insanity can you take before you completely lose your mind?

From, I'm Just Here To Annoy You."

Shadow looked confused. "You don't know what Pixar or DreamWorks are, do you?" Sonic asked, Shadow shook his head. "They're companies who make films."

"Well, I like neither." Shadow said. "Ready Rouge?

Dear I'm Just Here To Annoy You,

I like neither, I don't watch TV.

I've never eaten a bug that would be disgusting. Luckily, I've never eaten one by accident either.

I've already gone completely insane and lost my mind but I recovered. If it gets out of hand again I think I will simply stop replying, if Rouge will let me.

Shadow."

As Rouge was sealing up the letter Shadow said, "Will you let me ignore them if I start going insane again?" he asked hopefully.

"If it's what's best then yes. I want to get to the bottom of this first and I'm sure you do too." Rouge said and opened the next letter to read out to Shadow, "So, next question!

Dear Shadow,

Do you like spicy meat feast pizza? And here's some Pokemon Trading Cards. They're shinnies! Also, you should probably reply back to Mephiles, or go talk to the Commander. Or you could punch Sonic!

From Swift."

"HEY!" Sonic yelled. "Is that why you're attacking me? Are your fans asking this of you!?" Sonic complained.

"No, that's my own decision. I guess they want to see more… however they can see us, how do they even know I punched you!?" Shadow said, sounding confused. "Time to answer!

Dear Swift,

You don't quit, do you? I'm not a big fan of spicy meat feast pizza. Just a plain cheese pizza is good enough for me. These cards you've given me are of no use… I think I'll give them to Sonic as a sorry for hurting him. I'm not replying to Mephiles, even if that was him. If he wants to talk to me he and come say what he wants in person. I'm not talking to that Commander, he's a prick. I could punch Sonic again but there's no need, he's helping me now.

Shadow."

"Yes Shadow, punch me again and I'm out of here!" Sonic said. Shadow glared at Sonic for a few seconds while Rouge was busy with the last letter and picking up the next one, she read it aloud.

"Dear Shadow

May I ask you a question?

Did you ever wear a N95 disposable respirator mask in your life?

I have worn it during the swine flu of 2009.

From Static the Vixen."

"I've never worn any type of respirator mask. I don't need one, I'm the ultimate life form, I don't get sick." Shadow said, almost sounding offended. "Rouge,

Dear Static the Vixen,

No, I've never worn any mask like that. I don't need it, I'm immune to most illnesses, sadly not the common cold, but that doesn't harm me. If I can't pick up viruses, I won't spread them around either.

Shadow."

Sonic gave a loud yawn. "I'm off, assuming you're giving it a rest for tonight." Sonic said, looking at his watch, it was late.

"No, stay Sonic, we're getting this done tonight!" Shadow said, holding him by the arm so he wouldn't leave.

"Shadow, we'll never finish all of these tonight, Sonic can call back tomorrow morning if he wants to help. Bye Sonic." Rouge said, also getting up. Shadow let go of his hand roughly, pulling his hand away from the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, you'd better be here tomorrow!" Shadow threatened.

"He doesn't _have_ to come again Shadow." Rouge sighed and led Sonic on his way out.

"We need him though, how else will we stop this?" Shadow said urgently.

"I'll be here Shadow. I promise. Bye!" Sonic said and left the house. Shadow went to get ready for bed without saying anything, leaving Rouge to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

**Lucy Labrador**


	8. Shadow Answers 7

**Ask Stories: The Right Way**

**Ask Shadow The Hedgehog 7**

Shadow and Rouge had been sitting at the kitchen table the next morning for the last ten minutes, waiting for Sonic to arrive. "Rouge, the lying faker isn't coming, let's just start and get this over with." Shadow complained.

"He didn't lie. He's probably just late. I'm sure he won't mind if we start without him." Rouge said and picked up the first letter. It was quite heavy and there were a couple of big lumps in the envelope. Rouge opened it up and two shiny emeralds fell out and clattered onto the table.

Shadow grabbed them both immediately. "I can't believe it, two emeralds!" Shadow exclaimed. "Maybe my fans aren't so bad after all." Shadow said and took the letter to see what it said. "…

Dear Shadow,

I sent some stuff in a package if you don't mind. Inside, you should find 2 Chaos Emeralds and this letter. I've sent you these Emeralds in case you face some sort of danger. They should help.

Also to Rouge, you should probably get some help if you decide to get to the bottom of who gave the fans Shadow's address. Maybe GUN for E-123 Omega. They could be a help. Maybe Sonic too. It could prove that Sonic is either guilty or innocent.

P.S. I already contacted Omega. He should be on his way to your house, but in disguise. Anyone who sees that killer robot would definitely know where you guys are, that is if they don't already know.

From FanOfGames16."

"How can they do this? These fans have some power if they're able to get emeralds and contact GUN." Rouge said in deep thought. "We'd better look out for Omega then."

"For now, shall we bother to reply? There was no question in it… so let's move on." Shadow said, happy that he didn't have to stay on this one for any longer. "It's this guy again…

Dear Shadow:

You have a good point that I overlooked, as a roommate and close friend *Possible Lover, but that seems unlikely at the time*, for her to drag you down, and herself, seems for Sonic, I'm still not sure. He seems like the kind that would do this, but it's highly likely now that he could be behind this. If so, I hope you Falcon Pawnch him straight through his skull!

You bring up a good point with Silver, but I had to consider everyone.

So now our main two suspects are the GUN Commander and Mephiles. I toyed with the possibility of Eggman/Dr. Robotnik doing this, but it's not too likely. I also toyed with the possibility of Maria doing this, but again, pretty between the GUN Commander and Mephiles the Dark. Which one might have it out more for you?

I also have two more curious, soul-searching questions if you don't mind. First of the two is: You've always been considered anti-hero, so do you believe 'the end justifies the means' like most Anti-Heroes believe?

Last question. Shadow, you have the chance to go back in time, save Maria, or let Maria die again and save 50 people?

Insane Leader."

Shadow sighed, more deep questions. "Rouge, this is going to be a long letter,

Dear Insane Leader,

I think that either one of those two scum bags would want me to suffer. Mephiles seems like the most likely suspect of the two because he's got more time on his hands… hell, he can control time. The Commander has a job to do so why would he waste his time? Although, he does hate me… it's a tough one but I'd go for Mephiles.

The answer to your second question is, yes. I don't care what the costs are and whether what I am doing is good or even devastating, I'll do anything to get to my goal. I really don't care, even if I have to go through a lot of pain and suffering, I am always determined to reach my goal.

That last question, it's a really tough one. Considering what I just said about doing anything to reach my goal, if I go on a mission to save Maria, I am saving her, regardless of the consequences. But, I know there's going to be consequences so I haven't tried it… yet.

Shadow."

Rouge was worried that Shadow may become upset like he had before when he was asked a question about Maria but he seemed fine and was eager to move on. "Where's that faker?" he growled while picking up the next letter. "Oh…

Dear, Shadow

You're so cute and fluffy. Have you ever thought of dating? Because if you have I can turn Maria into a hedgehog for you.

Love, Sandtail

P.S you're so FLUFFY!"

Shadow's expression looked at if his brain had turned to mush, as though it had just melted once he had read the letter. "Shadow… are you okay-"

"I'm not fluffy!" Shadow yelled out all of a sudden, making Rouge jump. It took a few seconds for Shadow to get over his anger.

"Dear Sandtail,

I'm not fluffy! Also, I've never thought of dating and turning Maria into a hedgehog won't be necessary.

Shadow."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Finally, the faker arrives." Shadow growled and went to answer the door, when he opened it Shadow was taken aback. "Omega!" Shadow exclaimed then looked truly annoyed when he saw that Omega had a moustache stuck below his eyes. "So, that's your disguise…" Shadow said looking and sounding not amused.

"YES. I WAS GIVEN THIS DISGUISE SO THAT THE HUMANS AND MOBIANS WOULD NOT RECOGNISE ME." Omega said in his monotone robot voice.

"Well, good job there Omega, I didn't recognise you for a second." Shadow said sarcastically and led Omega inside. The robot walked through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi there Omega." Rouge said cheerily. "We were wondering whether you'd actually show up or not."

"These fans aren't kidding around anymore…" Shadow sighed and took up another letter, as he was about to open it, there was another knock on the door. Shadow got up with a growl and opened the door, this time it was Sonic.

"Whoa Shadow, you look aggravated… what's wrong?" Sonic asked sounding worried for his health.

"Nothing, just come in." Shadow snapped, he led Sonic in and closed the door.

"Umm, why is Omega wearing a moustache?" Sonic asked. Shadow gave another growl, walked over to Omega and tore the 'tache off. "Why is he even here?" Sonic then asked.

"The fans sent him." Shadow sighed. "He may be of some use to out investigation." Shadow explained and went to read the next letter again. "So, nest question,

Dear Shadow,

Have you ever heard the Goodbye Chao song?

RALF."

Shadow looked confused again and said, "What's Goodbye Chao-"

"GOODBYE CHAO SONG IS THE TUNE THAT IS PLAYED IN SONIC ADVENTURE 2 BATTLE WHEN A PET CHAO IS GETTING SENT AWAY." Omega explained, looking into his data banks to find out.

"Thanks Omega. I don't play video games so… never heard it." Shadow said. "So,

Dear RALF,

I never play video games and since this song is in a video game, I've never heard it.

Shadow."

"Well, Omega was useful there." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up to the robot. "Not even I knew that one and I play video games the most out of all of us." he added.

"I think we should move on if we want to get through all of these questions." Shadow said unenthusiastically, sighing as he picked up another letter from the nearest pile.

So with the help of Rouge, Sonic and Omega, Shadow got through most of the questions, there were only a few left. "Nearly there…

Dear Shadow,

It's me again Bleach102 you might have heard it a bunch of times but your my favourite character so I have the game shadow the hedgehog for did it have guns BTW?

Do you think that sonic deserves Amy 'cause I don't think so what so ever.

Love your biggest fan Bleach102."

"What is he on about, do I deserve Amy? I don't even want the girl! She's annoying!" Sonic complained.

"Then I think you do deserve her Sonic… you really do." Shadow smirked sadistically. "Rouge, if you don't mind,

Dear Bleach102,

I had guns in the game to emphasise my violent side, and to show that I'm not someone you can mess with. Just having chaos powers can become boring and I decided to try something different. I think it worked but others disagree.

I don't know whether Sonic deserves Amy, he claims he doesn't like the girl but I think he should show her a bit of respect.

Shadow."

"Respect? No way, she needs to leave me alone, then maybe she'll see a little sign of respect." Sonic said arrogantly.

"And you wonder why I hate you sometimes." Shadow said, moving onto the next letter, "Dear Shadow,

Can you at least try to take a Rouge on a date...just once?

Plus, why are you so emo a lot?

Sincerely Zails."

Both Shadow and Rouge blushed, Sonic was sniggering in the background, trying to hold back his laughter. Shadow gave him a light nudge in the side which was a sign to stop. "Hmph,

Dear Zails,

Me and Rouge are just friends. Last time I'm saying this. If we ever produce feelings for each other then sure, I'll try it.

Also, I'M NOT EMO. I'm just pessimistic and have a gloomier personality to others, just because I'm sad doesn't mean I'm emo. It's all because of what I've been through and how it's made me as a person.

Shadow."

"There's just one more!" Sonic exclaimed, picking it up. Shadow snatched it off of him emotionlessly and ripped open the envelope. "What does it say?"

"Dear Shadow,

What do you think of Sonic 06?

RALF."

Shadow sighed, he felt like a broken record, repeating itself over and over.

"Dear RALF,

You haven't gotten my other message yet so I'll give you benefit of the doubt. Again, I don't play video games but I hear this particular one wasn't a good one. So I guess, no.

Shadow."

He then left to go to his bedroom, not looking back or saying goodbye.

**Lucy Labrador**


	9. Shadow Answers 8 Final

**Ask Stories: The Right Way**

**Ask Shadow The Hedgehog 8**

Shadow got home from work one late Monday night, he got through the door to see that Rouge standing in the hallway looking nervous. "What's happened?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"You're not going to like what you see when you go into the kitchen…" Rouge said nervously. Shadow gave a determined look, he knew what had happened. When he went inside the kitchen table was covered with letters. "Shadow, are you okay?" Rouge said coming up behind him.

"Alright, now I mean business! Rouge! Get the pen and paper! We're getting to the bottom of this tonight no matter what! Also, call Sonic and I'll boot Omega up!" Shadow said, walking to the closet, he had shut Omega down after that day he had arrived; the robot was annoying him too much.

"Shadow, it's late!" Rouge called from the kitchen once he had left the room.

"I don't care!" he yelled back angrily.

After half an hour, the 'investigation' team was assembled. Sonic was sitting in his seat yawning, Rouge was looking worried for Shadow, he wasn't happy, Omega was stood in the corner of the small kitchen which was very near the table and Shadow was stood in front of all of them. "Tonight everyone, we will find out who's behind this once and for all." Shadow said with determination as though he was leading his own team.

"And if we don't?" Sonic asked sounding tired.

"Then we'll do it tomorrow, nonetheless, we will get the answer from this set of questions, the leader of this operation shall be struck down and I can live my life as normal!" Shadow said in triumph as though he had become a motivational speaker. "I'll only be replying to the letters necessary, those who don't ask questions will be ignored and I will get to the bottom of this."

"Okay Shadow, how many times how you said that now?" Rouge sighed. "Let's just start, read the first letter out Shadow and I'll make some coffee, maybe that'll help Sonic stay awake." Rouge said and got up, pointing to Sonic who looked as if he could fall asleep.

"Dear Shadow Doom,

Have you noticed that your pizza is slowly disappearing? We ARE in your fridge eating you pizza. You just can't see us because WE ARE NINJAS! Beware.

From The Fans."

Sonic and Rouge was expecting him to freak out by last time but Shadow gave an unemotional look, as if he really didn't care. He ripped the letter and half and flung the two pieces behind him.

"Wow Shadow, you mean business." Sonic said, his eyes widening slightly but not a lot since he was too tired to do so.

"Hmph, I'm not taking any more of this crap. I'm moving on." Shadow grumbled and opened up the next letter. "Hmph,

Dear Shadow,

Have you ever done anything abnormally stupid?PS. In this letter is One Chaos Emerald, A Waffle, One Lightsaber and Five Dollars

Enjoy, From The Cheeseburger."

Rouge served the coffee to Sonic and Shadow and took some herself. She was ready to write down that next letter that Shadow said aloud, "Ready?

Dear The Cheeseburger,

I have done many stupid things in my life, everyone makes mistakes. How about trying to destroy the world, I think I would class that as abnormally stupid.

Also, I will use the Chaos Emerald to take down this fan organisation, thanks. The Waffle is off, the Lightsaber is broken. Thanks for the money.

Shadow."

Shadow said, as he threw the waffle and Lightsaber in the bin and pocketed the money and emerald. He picked up the next letter looking unusually calm. "Dear Shadow,

Can you beat up Sonic for calling me a he?

Your biggest fan Bleach102."

Sonic looked at Shadow with wide eyes. "What did I do?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Called him- I mean her a he apparently." Shadow said casually and punched him in the side. "That's all they're getting, Rouge tell them I punched Sonic, I'm moving on." Shadow said and picked up the next letter. "Dear Shadow,

Did you ever think it was Scourge? Maybe it was Rouge... Nah! Anyways my question is... WHY ARE YOU FLUFFY! Jk my real question is... DO YOU WATCH SOAP OPERAS! You strike me as a soap opera kind of guy.

TONS O HUGS!From Calypso the Echidna."

"The accusations are getting out of hand…" Sonic sighed. "That guy isn't even from this dimension! How could it be him! You're basically blaming me by saying this, he is me!" Sonic complained. "I'm getting dragged down in Shadow's suffering, why would I do this?"

"And it isn't me!" Rouge also complained. "I'm also getting dragged down."

"Let's just get this over with. I know it's no one here,

Dear Calypso the Echidna,

I don't want TV, that means I don't watch Soap Operas.

Shadow."

"Soap Operas are so boring." Sonic said, giving his opinion. "Its just real life situation, it's so boring to just watch other people's eventless lives." he sighed.

"I don't think I would want to watch something like that." Shadow said picking up the next letter, "Dear Shadow,

That's embarrassing... sorry Shadow here's the rest of the chaos emeralds they'll make up for my stupidity again I'm REALLY sorry for asking those dumb questions but I'll just ask one more

How do your shoes work?

Sincerely RALF."

"We have all emeralds now!" Sonic exclaimed. "How did the fans get them… it should be us finding them, not them."

Shadow motioned for Rouge to start writing. "Dear RALF,

Thank you for the emeralds; I will use them to track the leader of this organisation down.

Not even I know how my shoes work, all I know is that they're mechanical and it feels as though they run off chaos energy; I've never had to charge them with electricity.

Shadow."

"All I know is that you use them to cheat." Sonic scoffed, turning his head from Shadow.

"You're getting punished for that Faker." Shadow said and took Sonic's coffee off of the table. "No more coffee for you until you behave." Shadow said and put it where the tired hedgehog couldn't reach. Sonic began to sulk while Shadow carried on, "Dear Shadow,

I'm not one of those annoying fans. I'm trying to help you out here man. Anyway, I sent some more stuff for you. They are in one giant package. The items inside are:1: 100 rings2: The Master EmeraldI hope I helped you out. And a quick question: How does it feel that I am not an annoying fan?P.S. Since I took the Master Emerald, Knuckles should be on his way to your address. Don't be surprised when he knocks at your door.

From FanOfGames16."

"Rings! Finally! I don't know why people have been sending you dollars, we don't use that currency." Sonic said. Rouge got up and went to the side of the room and picked up the box that had been sent.

"I knew this went with one of the letters." Rouge said and opened it up, there inside was the 100 rings and Master Emerald. "Beautiful." she said, admiring the master emerald.

"Hmph, what a stupid idea, now that echidna's going to show up. This is of no use to me." Shadow said and started to say his reply. "Dear FanOfGames16,

I do find you annoying actually. Because you sent me the master emerald which I have no idea on how to use, I'm also going to have that red echidna arriving here. I'll probably lose those 100 rings you gave me, while fighting him.

Shadow."

"I'll take care of Knuckles." Rouge said confidently. "He can't stand it when I mess around with him, he goes just as read in the face as he is all over his body." she joked. "Next letter Shadow?" she suggested.

"Dear Shadow,

Have you ever read Sonichu? If not, go look up a character called "Blake". Why? Just trust me. And why you would, I don't know!Sincerely,~That A. Gamer~"

Shadow sighed. "Omega." he said and Omega began to do his research on Sonichu.

"SONICHU IS A WEB COMIC SERIES BASED ON A CHARACTER THAT IS A MIX BETWEEN SONIC AND A PIKACHU." Omega explained.

"That's just ridiculous!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow nodded in agreement and started to say his reply,

"Dear That. A Gamer,

I've never read that web comic and I don't think I'll ever want to.

Shadow."

They worked all through the night, the sun was beginning to rise. Shadow sighed and said. "As soon as I find the answer to this, I'm taking them down." and he took up his next letter. "Dear Shadow,

How would you feel if Mephiles the Dark was your brother?

How would you feel if You married Rouge the Bat?Sincerely, Twilight."

Shadow sighed. "I swear I'm repeating myself over and over…

Dear Twilight,

I would feel unbelievably angry, upset and also a little scared if Mephiles was my brother. But he isn't so I'm okay.

I don't love Rouge so I'd never marry her.

Shadow."

Shadow watched as Rouge closed the letter in an envelope and said, "I think I'm getting close to insanity again. I think I'll just do one more letter and if I don't find I'll take a break." Shadow said taking up the next question. "This is a long one,

To Shadow:

Well, I thought you had already known that we were watching this through the internet. Golly. If you want to be more specific, We are observing this through a site you should be slightly familiar with. *Writes down the URL address for *.

Could there have been anyone that has 'broken the forth wall' before to torment you, and could possibly be causing all of this? Him/Her could be causing this, or working in joint with Mephiles.

Shadow, I'm going to try and ask you a very serious question. Please, Answer factually and from your own opinion.

I have had some major problems with my mother in the past, but as of now it has become more intense then usual, and it appears that either one of us will have to leave, or we'll come to blows soon. IN such a case, I would probably kill her, but should I exercise this power to overwhelm her in this case, or use my powers to leave this situation? She will not listen to any attempt to 'talk out the problem' and only insists on causing more problems, even when I come up with a solution that Third Parties find reasonable.

Lastly, is it possible to become addicted to Chaos Energy? You, Sonic, and Rouge have been around those emeralds more then any other Mobian, so I'm guessing one of you three might have such an answer. From what you've described of it, it sounds like a drug like effect.

Sincerely: Insane Leader.

*Note, Tomorrow night I will be shipping an AK-47 Rifle to your house, complete with four magazines. This is in case you have to hold off a multitude of fans*"

"Rouge, get out the laptop and type that address in, Ill write down my answer, I think we have a breakthrough!" Shadow exclaimed and took a pen and piece of paper. "Dear Insane Leader,

Thank you, you have given me the answer to all of my problems. This stops now!

Also… I have no idea what you should do with your mother, I'm not a counsellor. (Although I've spent a lot of time with one thanks to you lot.)

Also, it's not possible to become addicted to Chaos Energy, I hope. I depend on it to live so that's no an addiction. It's like saying you're addicted to water. For the others I'd think no for them too because it's energy, not a chemical or toxin.

This ends now, Shadow."

He then saw Rouge taking the laptop into the room and booting it up. She then typed the given address into the address bar. Shadow took a look and roared, "LUCY!" he then stomped to the door and left the house in fury. He passed Knuckles on his way out of the house.

"Shadow, you have my master emerald-"

"You can take it for all I care, now get out of my way!" Shadow roared and pushed past him,

He then made his way to a house in the city, it looked like a family home. He kicked the door open closed it behind him. He looked around, no one seemed to be home. He went up the stairs and kicked open one of the bedroom doors.

There inside the small, dark bedroom was a teenage girl, with long brunette hair and, blue eyes and pale skin, wearing casual clothes which were just jeans and a light blue T shirt. She typing on her laptop on her bed, sniggering to herself. She turned to her side to see Shadow at the door looking furious. "Shadow!" she cried out in fear.

"Lucy! You have done this to me for the last time! I have gone through half a million words worth of suffering!" Shadow snarled. Shadow picked her up by the back of the collar of her T shirt and threw her off of her bed. He then took her little net book.

"What are you going to do!?" the helpless author screamed out in fear, she had been mutinied against.

"I'm taking over this production." he sneered. Lucy felt his tight grip grab her shoulders. "And you're not going anywhere…" he hissed in her ear and she squirmed in fear.

_**Shadow The Hedgehog**_


	10. Lucy Labrador Answers

**Ask Stories: The Right Way**

**Ask Lucy Labrador**

_**Shadow here. So Author, what do you have to say for yourself? It doesn't matter what you say, I'm going to put you through exactly what you did to me… and perhaps a little more. But remember, I won't hurt her, I'm not that cruel. **_

Shadow had tied both of Lucy's hands and feet together so that she couldn't run away. She was sitting on her bed, a worried look on her face. "Please don't hurt me Shadow… I didn't think…"

"What, didn't think I would find you?" Shadow snapped, waiting for the reviews to come through. "Anyway, I'm not going to hurt you… physically." he said sinisterly.

"What if my family get home and find me like this? They could be home any minute." the worried teen said.

"I can use chaos control to slow down time. After all, I have all of the chaos emeralds thanks to all of your reviewers… I could go on forever, by the time they're home I'll be long gone and they'll never believe anything you tell them."

Lucy gulped, shaking in fear. "So, how do I find the reviews on this thing?" Shadow said, standing at the desk which was right by the bed.

"Well, you need to go into internet explorer." Lucy started to explain. Shadow was clueless. "The big blue e on the screen!" she exclaimed, her Welsh (British) accent apparent as she got irritated.

"Ah… umm, what's Face book?" Shadow asked as it went to the homepage that had been set as the social network.

"That doesn't matter, just get off of there. Give it here!" Lucy exclaimed. Shadow freed her hands temporarily so that she could reach over and get Shadow to get where he wanted to go.

"Hmph… there are all of those questions that was sent to me… none for you yet… looks like we'll have to wait." Shadow said, folded his arms and began to wait.

"Shadow… please don't keep me here like this until I get a review… it could take hours." Lucy begged.

"If it takes hours then so be it." Shadow said.

"But… I can't wait hours…" Lucy said under her breath.

"Wait for what?" Shadow said, Lucy gave a squeak of fear, she didn't think he would hear.

"I need the toilet…" she said and blushed. A huge malicious smile crept upon Shadow's face,

"How the tables have turned." he said in a malevolent delight.

"I'm not kidding Shadow… I need it." she complained.

"So did I, many times throughout your stories… what is it? Do you find it funny, or do you just like to see me suffer in an unusual way?" Shadow hissed, getting up her in her face. There was no answer, just a look of shame and embarrassment. "Ahh… the first review…" he said. "Any last words before we begin? No turning back now."

The author shook her head nervously. "Chaos Control!" Shadow exclaimed, he went no where but neither did time. "We'll still receive reviews just because it's Fanfiction and I can." he said smugly. Shadow read over the review, giving a triumphant and malevolent laugh. "This is just precious." he said and read it out. "Dear Lucy,

I sent a box to you. I suggest you open it, and then continue reading this letter.

I bet you are angry right now. Anyway, I was a little suspicious. Inside, you found a metal cube. That cube restrains you from leaving the area until all letters have been answered and mailed. If you try to escape, you will be electrocuted with 100,000 volts of, not electricity, but harmful chaos energy that you can't absorb or drain in anyway. So, happy answering.

Here are some questions:

1. How was your experience of torturing Shadow?

2. I bet you learned a lesson from all this. And what is that exactly?

P.S. I made it rain 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 rings outside. Everyone, including the entire Sonic Team, is outside in the ring fest. You and Shadow go enjoy yourselves for that limited time being. This is the only time Lucy won't be restrained.

From FanOfGames16."

Lucy looked completely terrified and anxious. "Hmph… I guess now I can release you from these ropes." Shadow said and untied her, attaching the metal cube to her watch. "I've set it so that you can't leave this room."

Lucy crossed her legs and bit her lip. "Set it to the whole house so I can go please." she begged.

"No, time to answer some questions." Shadow said. "So, question one." he said, pointing to it one the screen.

"Good I suppose, while it lasted, while I was in control. I could make Shadow do anything, but since Shadow took my object of awesome power, I.e., my net book that I use for writing Fanfictions, I'm helpless for this short and strange interview… I would say that it was worth it." she sighed looking sad.

"You make me sick… making me suffer all of the time… you're possibly the worse than villain I've encountered."

"I'm not a villain, this is my hobby, writing. 'Once Upon a time Shadow was happy and had a fun time only to make his life become even better' isn't exactly a gripping read." Lucy said, sounding as if she was getting angry.

"Hmph… that's no excuse… moving on. Question 2." he said.

"A lesson? If you need to _go_, just go before you get kidnapped by vengeful fictional characters." she groaned. "Can we do that ring thing now… so I can get out of here?" she asked.

"I think I'll pass… let's see the next review." Shadow said and he refreshed the page to see many more reviews had arrived. "To: Lucy:

First of all, I just wanted to say, I called it.

So, how does it feel like being controlled by Shadow?

I totally called it,

~VGCats-Rocks."

"Called what? I don't understand…" she sounded confused. "This doesn't feel good at all. I suppose it's not too bad because it's Shadow…"

"Flattery won't work." Shadow said, looking down on her ominously.

"I hate this! When are we going to take a break? I need one soon." She whined.

"I must say… I'm enjoying this… thoroughly." Shadow said, looking at her evilly. Lucy gave a pleading and nervous look, still sitting on her bed, looking up at Shadow. "Next question.

Dear Lucy,

Do you like Mpreg?

Also do you think Silver is Shadows son?

From RALF."

"I don't mind Mpreg if it's Sonadow." Lucy said. Shadow gave a look of hatred, this made her feel nervous. "I've even put Mpreg in one of my stories. 'My Immortal: The Doom.'" she explained regardless of Shadow's death stare. "To answer the second question, no I don't think Silver is Shadow's son. If you remember, earlier on in the story, Shadow explained that Silver is an ancestor of Shadow… read 'What A Long Hard Life' and 'What A Long Hard Life: Bless' Story' to see my theory of where Silver came from and how he's related to Shadow and Amy."

"I'm tired of your advertisements to your other stories which are filled with my suffering." Shadow said viciously.

"Let me go to the toilet and maybe I'll stop." she tried to bargain.

"Ha, no way. I'm not falling for that. I want you to suffer Author… the same way you made me suffer." he said in a grim and sinister voice. "Next question!" Shadow announced. Lucy groaned, looking down at her knees, this would take a long time.

One hour later, they had gotten through many questions. Now Lucy was complaining about something else. "I'm hungry Shadow… you got to eat during your questions… I need something during mine." She complained.

"No… you're not getting any food… you can have a drink though." he teased.

"I don't think I can take any more water…" Lucy protested in a low voice.

"Oh come on… I'll be gone before it get's to the other side…" Shadow said and gave her a glass of water that came out of thin air, into his hand.

"Shadow… I have to say… you're not a good writer… objects don't just come out of nowhere." Lucy complained, cringing at the dreadfulness of his writing skills.

"Like you can do any better." Shadow said and gave the glass of water to her.

"Yeah, how about you actually go downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water." Lucy said irritably and drank some of the water.

"You're a fool, did you know that?" he said while she drank it.

"You haven't done anything to this, have you?" she said, worriedly.

"No… just taking into consideration how much you've been complaining, you're a fool to accept the water." Shadow said.

"I really don't care Shadow." she sighed. "You'll be gone by the time I gets worse, there aren't many more reviews."

"Sadly… maybe I should ask you some extra questions… to make this experience just a little more longer and uncomfortable." Shadow teased.

"I shouldn't have worn these jeans today." Lucy said under her breath, noticing that they were getting tight around her waist.

"Hmph." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Come on Shadow… I'll be two minutes, not even that!"

"No, you're staying here; it's time to answer the next few questions. There aren't many more but like I said… I can ask a few of my own to pass the time… I'm not letting you go any time soon."

There was a look of urgency on Lucy's face. "But Shadow… don't I remind you of Maria?" Lucy said, trying an escape plan.

"Not in any way." Shadow said smugly.

"Damn you…" she rasped, holding herself.

Shadow looked at the next review and smirked. "Now Lucy, why in the world did you do that to Shadow and Rouge for, along with later on Sonic? I mean, it was getting ridiculous.

How did you even get all of these letters turned from Digital Questions to paper and get it sent to his house? And to add to it, Why did you not 'delete' any of the questions that was going to give Shadow information? You handled this very amateurish.

To Shadow, if he's there, Good job, glad I was able to assist the Ultimate Life form, as you have been one of my Role Models. May your days be blessed. Same to you Rouge. Sonic...eh, I'm neutral with you. No blessings or curses to you.

Insane Leader."

Lucy sat there looking ashamed. "Umm… I didn't turn them from digital questions to paper… all of this happened through the power of Fanfiction. I was in control of everything that happened… until I let the reviewers in… I feel like such an idiot." she said in discomfort. "I didn't want to delete anything because I thought that it was unfair on the reviewer to just delete half of what they're saying from the story… I wanted it to be fair. Anything that wasn't a troll or overly ridiculous, was kept."

"You're more of a fool than I thought." Shadow said and turned back to the reviews while Lucy squirmed where she was sitting. "You're not going to have an accident, are you?" Shadow asked. She shook her head silently. "Good… moving on…

Dear Lucy

Kick Shadow's ass and show him girl power and that girls and women should not be messed with.

Bleach102."

Shadow gave a mocking laugh. "Let's see you try Lucy… you're nothing but a pathetic human, you can't hurt me." Shadow said, standing tall and proud. He then saw Lucy make a run for the door, it was only a small room, he only had to make one step before he could grab her. He dragged her over to the bed where her watch was. "Though you were going to be smart were you?" Shadow said while pushing towards the bed, keeping a hold of her arms. The watch was where Shadow had put the device, while Lucy wasn't wearing it she could escape.

She tried to get out of Shadow's grip but it was no use, he was too strong. "You're wasting your energy." Shadow said casually, as if keeping her in his hands was effortless. "Like you said earlier, your power is in your writing skills, stop it!" Shadow said and pushed her onto the bed.

Shadow took the cube off of the watch and clipped it onto the sleeve of her T shirt. "You won't be taking that off now, will you?" Shadow said confidently. "So… you're not going to be able to take the reviewer's request." he said to Lucy teasingly. "It's not because she's a girl but it's because she's human, all humans are weak compared to me." he directed to the reviewer.

Lucy held herself between the legs and bit her lip. "Such a shame… there are no more reviews…" Shadow sighed.

"I usually get more over night-" Lucy started but went quiet, her eyes widened. "Please don't make me wait that long!" she cried out.

"I won't. I'm going to leave it here-" Shadow started, Lucy looked delighted. "- for the fan's questions." Lucy groaned, Shadow was going to ask some of his own, but then she remembered something,

"You should refresh the page." she suggested. Shadow did that and one more review had arrived. "Hmm…" he smirked, looking at her. "To Lucy,

How come you were giving Shadow a hard time?

Plus, who's your favourite villain of the Sonic series?

Sincerely, Twilight."

"I said earlier… writing a story about Shadow being happy all of the time isn't a fascinating read. The angst genre is my strong point until lately I ran out of ideas and moved onto the comedy genre slightly. Shadow is my favourite character so I used him.

My favourite villain is Black Doom. I didn't like how SEGA just killed him off after he said in the game how he was so strong and was the 'most powerful being in the universe.' it didn't make sense, I brought him back in a few of my stories. To me he's the most badass villain in the Sonic series, Eggman is nothing compared to him. Mephiles comes as a close second."

Shadow was looking at Lucy with hatred again. "I think you deserve another drink." he said threateningly.

"That… won't be necessary…" she shook, crossing her legs tightly and groaning. "Can you end this now?"

"No, I want to know if you're going to do this to me again." Shadow said.

"You mean, am I going to write more? Yes, of course. I always get story ideas." Lucy said.

"I'll be back then…" Shadow said and released Lucy by taking the device off of her she got up to run but Shadow got in her way.

"Shadow, please… it's really desperate now." Lucy moaned, trying to get past him.

"Hmph… I'm leaving… but remember, write too much about me again, and I will return." Shadow said. "Chaos control!" he yelled, time continued and he disappeared leaving the author alone.

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
